Neo Revelation Evagelion
by Chibi-Blakie
Summary: Finaly. The long-awaited first chapter of NRE is here. This takes place 2,005 years from NGE, the oringonal and revoves around the trails of Ian Blackwall and his friends and the Reclaiming of the Universal Throne, and the other people who want it. Will t


Like i promised, here is chapter one of the 13 chapter NRE: The new network. This is the first in line of the ultimate trilogy. Neo Revoltultion Evagelion. Here it is. Have fun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ Neo Revoltution Evagelion.  
  
Part one: The New Network Chapter one: Awaken, quiet storm.  
  
The rain drop fell into the puddle created by its own. Three or four ripples ran away from it. A odd description of the life some of us have to lead. A challenging disturbing life where the only glow in your life is an errie one created by a monitor in the late hours of the night, serching for a answer to the question why. Why are we here? What is the purpose of staying? Well, his name was Ian. Ian Blackwall. A lonely computer hacker that spent his life alone. He was never famous, even for his hacking. He had a mission. To hack the biggest code of them all... the omega code. The year was AP 2005, that long after what the Insuki says was the great changing of roles occured the years counted up to when god will tell us all what to do, and choose a new god. In AP 1627 a scientist discovered the existence of a holy power. (Known as the Manna) Was discovered to have curative properties. Ians goal is to hack god himslef. A impossible feat today in this world, but, a new world has opened up in the line of computers, the computer company, known as C.H.R.I.S.T. has made appicable software to determine what god means in numbers, in binary. Gods 'code' has been printed, it mesured 8,928 miles long on paper. Such as a task that seemed to daunt any other hacker living. In this silent apartment building, and other places is were the battle will be won and the question will be answered.  
Ian sat infront of that computer, serching through millions of bytes, serching for the answer to the big question. He had scanned through so many websites he had lost count. His best friend Locke lie asleep on Ian's bed, when a website appeared. Ian clicked something and thousands of numbers appeared. All scanning up. ' i-i found it! Thats it!!! Locke! Its the omega code!' Ian said, swivling his chair around to Locke, who wasnt interested. At all. Ian looked at him, flustered. Ian stood up and walked to him knealing down next to him. ' having a nice nap?' Ian whispered gently into his ear, Locke just smiled stupidly. ' Hmm... well, thats good... continue your nap WHILLE I FURTHER INCREASE MANKIND!!!' Ian screamed into his ear. Locke jumped to the celing. ' DUDE!' Locke yelled, ' heh heh heh.' Ian smirked, Cammy walked in as thunder crashed, ' woah, weird.' Cammy said looking around as Ian joined Locke on the celing. ' You guys okay, i was just-' a large rumble rang throughout the apartment building. They fell to the ground as they heard the steel beams supporting the building cramp up. ' shit. We have to get out of here! The building is gonna collapse!!!' Cammy yelled and her and Locke ran out. Ian sat the building crumbling around him. ' damnit.' Ian said and ran out, they made there way down the stairs, peices of the building falling around them. The emergency staircase gave a long creak as many people flooded down it. It was gonna give way, they have to find a way to get theirselves out of the way, but, all the people aswell. Before the building collapsed. The building was a moderatly sized Japaneese apartment building, well sturdy and about 17 floors. They had some time to get out before anything started to fall, and even then, Ian and the others started off on the 5th floor.  
Locke tried to get to the bottom to help people on the way out of the building, he mostly jumped down staircases. Ian circulated through the wells to make sure everyone got down, and Cammy had the worst job. She had to stay up and help the people to get down. After about 10 minutes just about everyone was out. Cammy was still on the 9th floor coming down, Locke was going up to meet her. Ian was on his way out. Locke jumped up through the stairwells. Locke was trained in the americas as a street-user. Someone who could get up man-made elements very quickly. He had made it up to the 7th floor and could see Cammy when a large explosion hit the stair wells as the 17th floor stairs started to fall. He thought quickly and went faster, they were dropping quickly, Cammy took a second to see a somewhat inpending doom, but, she carried on franticly as the one above her droped as she screamed, Locke grabbed her and pulled her down as they freefell to the ground tumbling over. Ian ment them and they flew out of the building. At that same momment, time froze. End Chapter 1. 


End file.
